


An Inevitable Series of Events

by todxrxki



Series: Random Soulmates [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Karasuno, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: It takes Kageyama a disturbingly short amount of time to adjust to the news that Hinata is his soulmate. And, somehow, none of the other Karasuno boys are all that shocked.





	An Inevitable Series of Events

There are a lot of things on the planet that irritate Kageyama. Bugs, especially when they land on his face while he’s trying to practice tossing. People who say they find volleyball boring. Flat volleyballs. Hinata, when he’s making a stupid pleading face and begging for more tosses because they both know he’s going to cave. And now, being woken up at four in the morning the night before their big game versus Nekoma by an intense burning on his wrist.

 

Kageyama rips the blankets off of himself and glares at the offending area. It’s red, just as he’d expected, but there’s something else: the letters _H.S._ in a nondescript black font. He stares at it for a minute, blinks. He knows exactly who the offender is; Hinata delighted too often in writing the romaji of his name on random surfaces, claiming it looked “pretty” and “isn’t English such a beautiful language, Yamayama?”. Tsukishima had rolled his eyes in response and asked, “If it’s such a beautiful language, shouldn’t you spend more time studying it so that you don’t get 13 on your next exam?” That had shut Hinata up.

 

The corners of his mouth turn up at the memory, but he fights off the smile. He shoves his arm into the sink and begins to scrub vigorously, hoping maybe he’s just allergic to the ink and it won’t affect his performance in the game tomorrow. But the ink does not bleed off his skin and into the sink, no matter how hard he scrubs. He groans, resisting the urge to slam his head on the wall. _This is all dumbass Hinata’s fault._

 

Momentarily forgetting the late hour, Kageyama grabs his phone from his bedside table and slams the call button on Hinata’s contact. After only a few rings, he hears a sleepy “Hello?”.

 

 _Cute,_ Kageyama thinks, and then immediately follows it up with, _what the hell, not cute._

 

“Dumbass!” Kageyama snarls. “What did you write on my wrist for?”

 

“I…. what?”

 

“You wrote your initials on my wrist, idiot, and now it’s burning and I can’t get it off, so tell me what you used or so help me I will -”

 

“Bakageyama, shut up,” Hinata snaps, interrupting his rant. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

He sounds pretty genuine, and Kageyama’s known Hinata for long enough now that he knows Hinata’s a terrible liar. He’d asked the team once who stole his meat bun and Hinata had immediately gone beet red and piped up with a feeble “Tsukishima, probably?” and Tsukishima had just blinked. Which means probably Hinata had nothing to do with this, so who else would have….

 

“And I was about to call you, actually,” Hinata continues before Kageyama can ask, “because your initials are on my wrist too.”

 

“My…. what? _What?”_

 

“I don’t know!” Hinata says petulantly. “I just woke up because my wrist really hurt and I looked down and I saw K.T. and I was like, oh, cool, someone wrote on my wrist in English! And then I remembered those are your initials for, like, the romaji of your name, so I thought maybe you did it. Though it doesn’t seem very much like you.”

 

“Well, at least you know that,” Kageyama grumbles. “Of course it wasn’t me. Say, go wash your hands.”

 

“I wash my hands all the time!” Hinata yelps. “After every time I go to the bathroom, before meals, after meals… I’m not dirty.”

 

“Dumbass! I mean to see if the letters will go away.”

 

“Oh.” Hinata pauses. “I kind of like it, though. It’s kind of badass, like a tattoo…”

 

“Just do it!”

 

“Fine,” Hinata says in a sulky tone. There’s some rustling on the other line, and then the sound of running water, and then Hinata says in wonder, “It’s still there.”

 

“It didn’t fade at all?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Weird,” Kageyama says. “Mine didn’t either.”

 

There’s an uncomfortable silence in which both of them probably try to figure out how they could have gotten a tattoo without even knowing they did. After a minute or so, Hinata yawns and says, “Maybe we should just go back to bed and we’ll figure it out in the morning. When we have more brainpower.”

 

Kageyama nods, then remembers Hinata can’t hear it. “See you tomorrow.”

 

“Maybe the tattoos will disappear while we sleep!” Hinata says in a tone that’s way too bright for 4 AM. “Or maybe they’ll spread to the rest of our bodies. Or maybe this is all a dream and -“

 

Kageyama hangs up.

 

.

 

The tattoos do not magically disappear overnight. In fact, if anything, things only manage to get _more_ complicated in a way that makes Kageyama’s brain hurt.

 

Once he arrives at the school bright and early, he notices the rest of his team is huddled in a circle out in front of the bus. After spotting him, Nishinoya breaks free of the circle and sprints over to him, curiosity burning in his eyes. “Whose initials do you have?”

 

“What do you mean?” Kageyama replies dumbly. “I mean, wait, how do you know? Is Hinata here?”

 

“We all got ‘em,” Nishinoya says, grinning. “And no, Shouyou isn’t here yet, but judging by that reaction, I’m guessing you got his!”

 

“I never said that,” Kageyama says petulantly.

 

“But you did!” Nishinoya exclaims. He drags Kageyama back over to the circle, beaming from ear to ear. “Hey guys, Kageyama got Shouyou!”

 

“No way!” Tanaka crows. “I mean, I totally saw it coming, but I’m happy for you, bro!”

 

“What do you mean, I got Hinata?” Kageyama asks urgently. “Do they mean something?”

 

Everyone in the circle falls silent, their gazes traveling over to Daichi. Daichi just sighs. “I’m guessing the duty to explain this fall to me, then.”

 

“Thanks, Dad!” Tanaka says, grinning.

 

Daichi ignores the Dad comment and says, “So, we’ve only been here for a little bit, but it seems like everyone in this circle got someone else’s initials on their wrists at around 4 AM this morning. No one really knows what it is, but people online have been speculating, and they think…” He squirms a little bit and nudges Sugawara in the ribs.

 

Sugawara smiles. “Well, they think you get the initials of your soulmate.”

 

“Soulmate,” Kageyama repeats, suddenly feeling incredibly dizzy despite being fine seconds before. “Soulmate…” he says again, and the last thing he hears before he hits the ground is Tanaka yelling “Man, you can’t faint before the big game!”.

 

.

 

Once the team revives Kageyama by shoving Nishinoya’s armpit into his face, much to Tsukishima’s disgust, Kageyama learns more about his team than he ever thought was possible. First, Daichi and Sugawara are _dating,_ and have been since their second year. They got each other’s names on their wrists. Kageyama wonders how he didn’t figure that one out, and then remembers that he thought all of Europe was a singular country until last week, so it’s not that improbable. He wonders if Hinata knew, though. Probably not. Hinata would’ve told him; he can’t keep his mouth shut, especially about interesting team gossip.

 

Asahi explains that he and Nishinoya also got each other’s names on their wrist. He speaks quietly and keeps his head ducked down, red trickling into his cheeks. But when Nishinoya jumps on his back, Asahi can’t help but grin and say, “I, uh, never got up the courage to tell Noya how I felt, so this saves me a lot of trouble.”

 

Tsukishima refuses to say anything, but Yamaguchi is grinning and standing a little too close. If they’re obvious enough for even Kageyama to pick it up, Kageyama figures something must have happened.

 

Kageyama crosses his arms. “So… is anyone on this team straight?” It seems unlikely to have such a high proportion of gay teammates. Maybe Karasuno attracts the gays, he thinks.

 

“Did you forget about me, stupid? And Ennoshita, and Narita, and Kinoshita!” Tanaka roars, smacking him on the back of the head. “Sadly, I didn’t get Kiyoko’s initials, but I’m sure my love will want to be with me anyways. Not even soulmate bonds can keep us apart.”

 

“She’s all yours now, pal,” Nishinoya says, gazing adoringly at Asahi.

 

Tsukishima groans. “Don’t tell me practices are going to be even more insufferable than usual.”

 

Daichi says, “Does anyone even know who Shimizu got?”

 

“She’s being especially suspicious,” Nishinoya proclaims. “She got onto the bus without even acknowledging this whole soulmate thing!”

 

“Maybe she just wants to keep it private,” Ennoshita offers. “You know, Tanaka and Noya can be kind of…”

 

“Kind of what?” Nishinoya yells, untangling himself from Asahi to jump onto Ennoshita’s back. Ennoshita just groans.

 

“Kind of obnoxious,” Sugawara says sweetly.

 

“Anyways,” Daichi says, “since we explained this all to you, you get the grand duty of explaining it to your soulmate.”

 

Kageyama chokes. Immediately, Tanaka and Nishinoya rush to his aid, pounding hard on his back. Tanaka exclaims, “If he starts choking to death, Hinata better get his ass over here, because I am _not_ doing mouth-to-mouth. Sorry, Kageyama.”

 

“I can’t explain this to Hinata!” Kageyama splutters once he gets enough breath. “I barely understand it all myself. And… and what if he doesn’t want to be my soulmate?”

 

“I don’t think that’s how soulmates work,” Sugawara tells him gently. “Assuming some kind of weird soulmate magic is what caused this - and I’m 99% sure at this point, given the couples I've seen - he’s going to be thrilled.”

 

“Good luck!” Nishinoya says, blowing him a kiss. Sugawara pats him on the back, Daichi gives him a gentle smile, and Yamaguchi gives him a thumbs up. Kageyama just sighs, sinking back against the side of the bus. He’s never loved and hated his team so much all at once.

 

He still doesn’t know how to feel about the fact that Hinata is his soulmate, but at the same time, he couldn’t imagine it being anyone else.

 

“Yamayama!” he hears just a minute later. Hinata runs at him at full speed, nearly running into the side of the bus. “Sorry I’m late, Natsu didn’t want me to leave, so I had to spend like ten minutes trying to get her off of my leg, and do you _know_ how clingy little kids in?” He stops short, noticing Kageyama’s face, probably, and frowns. “What’s going on?”

 

“Uh,” Kageyama manages. _Come on, you can do better than that, at least._ “Uh… you… me… soulmate.”

 

“What?” Hinata furrows his brow as he plops down beside Kageyama. “Call me a dumbass, but I don’t think that’s even a sentence.”

 

“Dumbass,” Kageyama says. _Truly romantic._ “Um, one second.” He takes a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. “So, uh, when I got here, the rest of the team was already here. And they said they were doing some research online and…”

 

The rest of the story spills from his lips more easily than he’d thought it would. He tells him about the Internet theories, about the couples (and Hinata had not known about Sugawara and Daichi dating either, so Kageyama feels a bit less dumb), and about how the assholes had left him to do all the explanation. By the end of it, for once in his life, Hinata Shouyou is silent.

 

This worries Kageyama a little more than it should. “So….” he says, trying to prod a reaction out of Hinata.

 

“Soulmates, huh?” Hinata says slowly. Kageyama nods. His heart constricts, because this could change everything, but then Hinata says, “Do you think we’re gonna get like, super soulmate mind reading powers? Because that would be super helpful in volleyball games!”

 

Despite his apprehension, Kageyama can’t help but give a small laugh. “It would.”

 

“But it’s not so bad,” Hinata continues. “If you’re my soulmate that means you have to toss to me all the time.”

 

“I guess,” Kageyama says. He’s not exactly sure that’s what the term soulmate entails, but for the two of them, it seems to fit.

 

“And only me.”

 

“Nice try,” Kageyama says, elbowing him in the side.

 

“And I can do this,” Hinata continues, leaning over and slowly, slowly in towards Kageyama. Their lips meet, and Kageyama’s sure this should feel weird, but instead it feels like something that was always going to happen, an inevitable series of events.

 

Of course his soulmate is Hinata. It could never be anyone else. There will never be anyone else who understands him the way Hinata does.

 

Hinata pulls away, red staining his cheeks. “So yeah. Maybe this soulmate thing isn’t so bad.”

 

“Yeah,” Kageyama manages. His mind is in complete disarray. In a rare moment of courage, he reaches over to grab Hinata’s hand, lacing their fingers together and feeling the warmth of Hinata’s palm against his own. Like this, he feels invincible - like somehow Hinata multiplies his strength, makes it easier to face the world when they’re side by side.

 

“Maybe we can go on a date once the game’s over, just you and me! I think that’s what soulmates do, right? And you can buy me pork buns, because you love me so much!”

 

“Dumbass. Maybe.”

 

As they get up to board the bus, Hinata starts blabbering about how excited he is to play Nekoma again, to see Kenma again, and the usual flare of anger that shows up in his stomach at the mention of the other setter from Hinata's lips is gone. Instead, he just lets the corners of his mouth turn up a little more than usual and gives Hinata’s hand a light squeeze.

 

Nishinoya and Tanaka catcall them when they get on the bus a few minutes later. Kageyama throws a water bottle at them, and Sugawara mutters, “This is why Kiyoko will never tell you who her soulmate is.” Hinata grins and leans his head against Kageyama's shoulder.

 

Here, with his team, with his soulmate, maybe, Kageyama is at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in honor of Kagehina Day, so happy 9/10, everyone!  
> This is my first HQ fic and my first anime fic in general ever, so please don't judge too harshly if it's unrealistic or OOC! I stole the idea from my own bandom series, but wanted to try it out with Kagehina.


End file.
